


Night Walk

by thespringbreeze



Category: Run On (TV), 런 온 | Run On (TV)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespringbreeze/pseuds/thespringbreeze
Summary: As usual, Seon-gyeom was in charge to walk Mi-joo home. However, this time, after the barbecue party they had, Mi-joo asked for extra time with him. And thus, they decided to take a walk, wandering around before Mi-joo really went home. Mi-joo did not ask this coincidentally, she has planned this before, just for asking him a question she was curious about.
Relationships: Ki Seon Gyeom/Oh Mi Joo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Night Walk

As both of them walking through the sidewalk, Oh Mi-joo's eyes could not stop to steal glances at him. It was easier to look at him while they both walking side by side, but still she felt mortified if he found that her eyes were always on him.

Something was bothersome in her mind since they were having a barbecue party with Seo Dan-ah and Lee Young-hwa. Now, she was just counting the right moment to ask about that. That's why she just kept her eyes stealing glances over him.

"Ki Seon-gyeom-ssi." She called his name, right after he turned his head and smiling at her. It could be the right time, she thought.

"Ehm?"

"May I ask you a question?"

" _Ne_?" Seon-gyeom raised a questioning eyebrow, "but... you have been asking me a question, tho."

Oh Mi-joo suddenly halted her steps. She was startled looking at Seon-gyeom, blinked her eyes while trying to apprehend what Seon-gyeom meant. And after she realized about something, she burst out into snort laughing. " _Majayo_ ," She took a step forward again, "that was also a question I asked."

"What was that? What was the thing that you need to ask?" Once he uttered the question, she took Mi-joo's left hand gently, binding it to his right hand.

This was successfully made Mi-joo's heart rate went up and smiling bashfully. "Uhm..." She hummed, looking into the dark sky for a second, then turn her face to see him, "Did you believe in the afterlife?"

She knew that this topic sounded so deep to be talked, even the earlier conversation they had at the barbecue party about the illusion of happy ending was ended up hanging when Young-hwa began to talk about the afterlife. Seon-gyeom's countenance changed into serious mode was also proofed that this was not a light topic to ask.

Still, she liked it, she let it that her question made him changes his mode into more solemn while thinking about serious stuff.

"Why? Did you still into our conversation before? With Young-hwa?" His thumb up motioned to the back as if Lee Young-hwa was behind them.

Mi-joo gave him a small nod, "Yes, but the conversation just ended up so fast, in fact, I was too curious about your perspective."

At the moment, he let go of her hand in a sudden which made Oh Mi-joo taken aback, interchangeably looking to her left hand then into Seon-gyeom.

"I want to hear your perspective first." He said.

"Why you asked me back when you still not answer my question?"

Seon-gyeom scrunched her nose, pursed his lips, "You asked me so much question earlier, let me hear your answer first."

"But, you have to answer it first, I do ask you first." Oh Mi-joo whined.

Instead of calming her girlfriend, Seon-gyeom gave her only a teasing smile. Stepping forward and putting his hands in his coat’s pockets.

"Fine, fine, fine," Mi-joo said, simply gave in. She has had an answer in mind, but she just held it whilst staring at church they passed by. "I can say that I am not a religious type, but I believe in the afterlife."

Seon-gyeom nodded in agreement, "I can say that I am not a religious type, but I believe about afterlife," he paused, turned his head to her, "that's also my answer." He added and gave Mi-joo, again, a teasing smile.

"Ki Seon-gyeom-ssi, you copy my answer!" She snapped at him, feeling a bit cranky.

" _Aniya_... That was my honest answer. I am gonna say it first, but you do answer it first."

"Did you asking me for a war?" She snapped once again, immediately stopped her steps.

Ki Seon-gyeom froze in her position, he was about to laugh, but sure, it was not wise to laugh at her cute behavior right now.

"Aniya, aniya, aniya," he approached her and took her left hands now, "let's just live in peace. It is hard to live during the war. I might get sick and weak." Seon-gyeom trying his best just to look more contrite.

Instantly, Mi-joo burst into laughter and punched him in the arm. "My goodness... just answer me honestly then."

"I have said to you, it was an honest answer, even it looked like me copying your answer, but I was said the truth, Oh Mi-joo-ssi. Somehow… I think there must be a place that is prepared for us after we died."

" _Arasseo_. This time I reckon that you really being honest with me." She tapped his back gently, "Let's get back to walk."

"But, why? Why did you really curious about that?" Ki Seon-gyeom finally asked.

"A book." She shortly replied. Surely, Ki Seon-gyeom did not satisfied with that answer, his face looked a lil bit puzzled.

Mi-joo smile at it, "I read a book which was very good capturing about somewhat between the afterlife and this life." She added.

"So, now you are into books and not into movies?"

She gave him a snort laugh, then swung her hands and him, "the book was extraordinary, that's why I want to talk about it with you."

"Wait, did you mean there was a bridge between our life and the afterlife?" Suddenly, he steered back the conversation.

Mi-joo nodded his head.

"So, why did you read that kind of topic?" He was clearly astounded.

"You asked so much 'why' today." She replied, astounded with the use of why in his questions since a while ago. But, she continued to answer, "To be honest, I don't expect if the book will leave me with this kind of deep feeling, but I was found in some cases, I feel so sympathetic with the main female character, even, I feel like I have a similar feeling with her," she paused, "she really wanted to end her life, but ended up waking up in a midnight library."

"Did you want to end your life too?" Seon-gyeom was taken aback. Oh Mi-joo's explanation had made him suddenly stopped his steps and binding her hands tighter.

"Ani." She denied it immediately while holding her laughter to Seon-gyeom's reaction. "I was not thinking about that. It was just... the girl was tra—pped," She paused a while as she was not sure about the word choice, still she then continued, "in midnight library and she confronted with a book about her regrets in her whole life."

Ki Seon-gyeom truly paid his attention to Mi-joo, this was a cue for her to continue the story, "She has provided a chance trying another life she could have lived. In another word, she had been given the chance to undo her regrets. And thus, she will be confronted with different lives. But, she was lost. She was found nothing interesting in her new lives." She sighed.

Both of them felt in silence for several seconds when Mi-joo took a pause, "One part that successfully to be a turning point for me was that, when she really wanted to undo her regret to be together again with her late father, it turned out that he was betraying her mother in another life. That was really painful. Even in another life, she has to face that his father was a cheater. Like nothing good destined to her." Mi-joo looked down, trying to hide the blues that suddenly come across over her.

"If you don’t mind me asking, you also wanted to have a chance to see your parents, right?"

Mi-joo gave him a sour smile. He was like a psychic who able to read mind.

"Of course. If I had the chance, I would love to meet them. Especially _eomma_. However, I am also afraid in another life where I able to see them, it turned out that it happened beyond my expectation. Like what happened to the girl." Ki Seon-gyeom was not giving any response, but Oh Mi-joo felt his right hand that holding onto her left hand was comforting her right now, she turned her head to him, "You know Seon-gyeom-ssi, any kind of lives offered to her, in the end—"

"Only her life alone is the most precious," Seon-gyeom concluded.

Mi-joo smiled proudly at him, he was so right to get the exact point. " _Aigoo_. Good boy." As usual, she tapped and caressed his hair gently as a form of compliment.

This kind of compliment always made him feel like he is a fragile baby that needed to be preserved from any mischievousness. Seon-gyeom then took her left hand back and holding into it again, "Speaking of which, I think I have already got the point where the story went and ended."

"Really?"

"I guess so. But, I am not sure since I am not reading the book yet."

"Let me give you a little bit spoiler. At the last, the girl realized that the kindness delivered from anyone else was able to help her re-evaluate her perspective about life. And once I look into myself and my own life, I am very grateful there are figures of kindness that lingered on me, and they were Mae _eonni_ and you."

Ki Seon-gyeom fell into silence for several seconds. Just then, they passed by a street lamp whose light was so bright, he looked into her eyes, found another definition of bright light, " _Nado_. Once I look into myself and my own life—"

"Don't copy my words anymore." She interrupted.

" _Ani_... I just want to say that you were also the portrayal of kindness in my life. I was lucky to meet you."

"But the points still the same. You still copy my words, tho." Mi-joo pouted. "But... it's okay. Since you copying nice words from me, I forgive you." She smiled shyly, turned her face away from him.

"It seems like I got fascinated with the book. I want to read it."

"Woah. Are you serious?" She turned back hastily to see him, "But, it is written in English and does not translate into Korean yet."

" _Kuraeyo_? Ah... So, it is good. You can translate it or read it for me then."

" _Aish_. Just tell me that you want to meet me more often, right?"

"Ah... poor me. I just got caught."

They were both burst into a chuckle. Mi-joo then locked and bound her left hand with him as if she did not want to let go. Seon-gyeom greeted by gently swinging their hands. Although the night sky was not dotted with stars tonight, their conversation was enough to carry a dazzling light in their hearts.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> I was getting fascinated with the way Oh Mi-joo and Ki Seon-gyeom having conversations in the drama. And there was this book and this topic that I would really love to be discussed by them. So, I hope that I can deliver their conversation well, and hope you can enjoy it well too. 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by, reading this, or maybe leaving some comments xD


End file.
